godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Miana
Maina Haruo Sakaki |previousoccupation= |currentoccupation=Shrine maiden |portrayedby=Ari Ozawa (Japanese) |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' }} Miana , dubbed mIana, also known as a Baby Chick by the Houtua is a secondary character who was introduced in the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, and subsequently reappeared in the 2018 sequels, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, and Godzilla: The Planet Eater. She is a shrine maiden for the Houtua, alongside her sister, Maina. Appearance Miana's appearance is a stark contrast to most of the film's main cast, featuring unique, white paint designs across her face, and body. She possesses white hair (the bangs of which look remarkably similar to feathers), and green eyes, alongside a more tanned complexion. Her attire consists of some light fabric, and she possesses a mask that covers most of her face. Her full design reveals that she wears brown sandals as well. Personality Miana was shown to be much more curious and explorative with the new humans in her and her sister's presence. When presented with a wrist-mounted display, she inquisitively stared, while her sister scoffed at her and seemed more withdrawn. Haruo Sakaki was able to discern Miana from Maina by her facial expressions, which were significantly less aggressive than her sister's. Relationships Haruo Sakaki Miana was shown to take to Haruo relatively quickly, something noted by other characters. Their first interaction was a staggered speaking of Haruo's name, "Ha. Ru. Oi", which Miana attempted to say sparingly following this encounter. It should be noted that Miana initially ran from Haruo, and was easily startled by his presence, however, this attitude towards him was quickly dropped. She also seems to have romantic feelings toward Haruo as was seen when she gave a downtrodden expression after seeing him kiss Yuko. In Godzilla: The Planet Eater, she offers to sleep with him but is turned down, the two instead maintaining a close platonic friendship up until Haruo's suicide. Maina Maina is Miana's sister, and the two are nearly bound at the hip, almost always being in each other's presence. In combat, the two are shown to be very proficient together, using their bows and arrows against Servum to a startling degree. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Miana was first seen stalking a group consisting of Haruo, Yuko Tani, Martin Lazzari and a few other people. Despite being close to them, she wasn't noticed and skirted off shortly after seeing them. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Miana is present when Haruo regains consciousness and startles her, causing her to run off promptly. The two reunite quickly, as Haruo is helped out a swampy region by Miana, with the former introducing himself. Miana struggles to comprehend what Haruo is saying, his name, only mumbling "Hey", imitating Haruo's original introduction to her. She then sounds out Haruo's name, upon the latter's prompting, and runs off, following a high pitched noise, which leads her to a group of survivors. Later, Miana and Maina would telepathically communicate with said survivors in their underground abodes. The duo, along with the Houtua alongside them would question the group's intentions, and why they "burned their yard with a rain of fire", referring to the landing bombings initiated in order to land on the planet's surface. Haruo would express how it was necessary for landing purposes, and would also apologize for the misunderstanding in attacking the duo. When their goal of destroying Godzilla Earth was raised, the two expressed skepticism in light of other's failures in fighting the god-like monster, including their own god. Following this exchange, the two would request they go along with Haruo and his comrades in their search for Mechagodzilla, and would subsequently save Yuko Tani from her death by Servum. Following Metphies' arrival and the departure of a few soldiers to the ''Aratrum, the duo, along with the group would arrive at Mechagodzilla City. Following a short fight with Servum, ending in the beast's skewering by nanometal, the two would return to their tribe, who'd also followed, but not before deeming the city sinister, and poison, much to Metphies' confusion. Long after they seemingly departed, the two would return, but remain by the outskirts of Mechagodzilla City, observing both Yuko and Haruo as they walked on one of the city's many bridges. They would witness the two kiss, with Miana's expression turning oddly downtrodden from the act. Miana would be seen with her sister as the battle against Godzilla Earth commenced, with the two telepathically communicating with Haruo as he began to falter. Following this, Miana and Maina would witness Haruo's ultimate decision in choosing to destroy Mechagodzilla City's command post, over killing Godzilla, with the two being visibly shocked. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater Miana and her sister agree to Martin Lazzari's proposal to keep Haruo safe and hidden so that Metphies cannot use him as a pawn to draw followers to the Exif religion. Observing Haruo's despair and depression over failing to kill Godzilla and Yuko Tani being left braindead - only kept alive by the nanometal consuming her body - Miana attempts to comfort him; telling him that in the face of invincible monsters like Godzilla the Houtua believe that victory constitutes survival and "connecting life," and that the only real defeat lies in losing hope and dying. Miana undresses and offers to "connect life" with Haruo, but when she unsuccessfully attempts to remove his exosuit he gently turns her down and requests that she let him sleep, prompting her to leave. Miana senses Metphies communicating telepathically with Endurph and spies on him before being detected; revealing she is aware he has psychic powers and demanding to know the purpose of his machinations. Metphies distracts her by candidly revealing his intentions, then captures and incapacitates her by showing her a vision of Ghidorah. Miana is knocked her unconscious and crucified by Metphies as an offering to the Exif's god; but she psychically screams Ghidorah's name in her last moments of consciousness, alerting her sister and Haruo to her plight. After Ghidorah is vanquished by Godzilla, Miana is rescued and later helps officiate the wedding between her sister and Haruo. As the survivors assimilate into Houtua society, Miana shows Haruo the first flowers of spring in an effort to cheer him up. After Martin informs Haruo that he has repaired the last Vulture and hopes to use the nanometal in Yuko's body to rebuild human civilization, Miana senses that Haruo is troubled and follows him. When Haruo takes Yuko's body from its resting place, Miana confronts him and berates him for choosing defeat upon realizing that he intends to die alongside Yuko. Haruo refuses to be dissuaded, telling her that he hopes she never has to understand what hatred feels like before committing suicide by flying the Vulture towards Godzilla. Printed media [[Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (Manga adaptation)|''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (Manga adaptation)]] Miana was first seen tending to an incapacitated Haruo, following Godzilla Earth's attack on the remaining human forces. As Haruo awoke, Miana darted off, and would later witness Haruo staring at Godzilla. List of appearances *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters